le don d'une fleur
by lost972
Summary: Sango et Kagome prennent un peu de liberté. Elles trouvent alors une fleur commune aux deux époques, sa valeur a telle changé au cours du temps ? shôjo aï, OOC


- Titre : Le don d'une fleur  
- Auteur : Rikem  
- Couple/Fandom : Kagome et Sango / Inu Yasha  
- Court Résumé : Sango et Kagome prennent un peu de liberté. Elles trouvent alors une fleur commune aux deux époques, sa valeur a t-elle changé au cours du temps ? shôjo aï, OOC  
- Fic :

Le temps était clair. Les nuages se faisaient rares et le vent inerte. Sur le bord d'une falaise, Kagome et Sango accomplissaient ensemble la dernière partie de leur actuelle mission.

― En fait, je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment vouloir le libérer...

― Pourtant il le faut.

Kagome porta son regard vers sa camarade de combat avec une expression de fatalité. Sango répondit d'un sourire forcé et d'un hochement de tête. Alors l'Itako ouvris la cage libérant son prisonnier.

Le volatile pris un temps d'arrêt à la porte de sa liberté. La peur d'un nouveau piège, d'un autre mauvais traitement peut-être ? Plus d'hésitation, un envol suivi d'une forte lumière. Sa forme véritable se révéla au soleil, un yukai du vent, un aigle bleu immense. Ses battements d'ailes créèrent un alizé qui caressa les cheveux de ses deux libératrices dans un ballet silencieux. Puis un cri, plus un sifflement mélodieux, comme un au revoir.

―Voilà. C'est fait.

― Sango, tu pourrais être d'humeur plus réjouissante.

Elles donnèrent leurs dos à la scène de liberté pour faire route vers leurs compagnons de route. Kagome pris les devants mais sur un sentier imprévu. Sango, la cage toujours en main, s'arrêta pour marquer son incompréhension.

― Où vas tu ?

― Je prends le chemin du retour.

― Ce n'est pas le chemin qu'on a pris à l'aller.

L'Itako continua sa route sans se retourner. Sango la suivit bon gré mal gré. Ainsi elles prirent un chemin bordant la falaise.

― Un peu de changement ça ne fait pas de mal, ne ?

― Non.

― Et si y'avait eu le moindre danger, Inu Yasha nous aurait accompagnées, hein ?

― Exact.

Sango avait déjà rattrapé son retard sur sa compagne. Elle suivait paisiblement Kagome sans se mettre à ses cotés.

― Au pire, tu es toujours là, hein ?

― Aussi.

Agacée par les réponses trop nettes à son goût, Kagome se retourne en faisant une petite moue. Mais elle ne cessa pas sa progression pour autant. Ce brusque changement apporta un petit sourire au visage de Sango.

― Tu pourrais faire un effort de conversation !

― Et toi tu devrais te soucier de là où tu poses les pieds.

― Ne change pas le sujet.

Mais le destin donna raison à Sango. Kagome trébucha sur une racine. En perte d'équilibre, sa surprise évoquait la fatalité de sa chute. Ses bras cherchaient la moindre accroche. Ainsi ce fut le cou de Sango qui s'offrit à leurs étreintes. La protectrice tenait d'un bras Kagome.

Les deux corps ainsi collés faisaient penser à un final de tango. Kagome, consciente de ce fait par leurs interactions physiques, se laissa aller à une poussée sanguine. Sango releva l'ensemble dans un mouvement lent qui pousse à de légères frictions sur les zones de contact. L'Itako eut ses joues couleur feu quand elle vit le regard de l'autre sur elle.

― Ca va ?

― O-oui …  
― Tu es sûre ?

L'inquiétude, présente dans la voix, rendit Kagome curieuse d'en découvrir la cause. L'évidence lui remonta dans toutes ses cellules sensorielles. Elle ne sentait plus la pression du bras de Sango alors que ses bras emprisonnaient le cou de sa sauveteuse. Elle la libéra et répondu prestement et évitant que leurs regards ne se croisent.

― Oui oui.  
― Okay. Je veut pas faire celle qui dit "je l'avait dit" mais … je l'avait dit.

L'Itako pris une mine boudeuse. Sango eut un sourire face à la réaction de Kagome. Elle reprit la marche, rassurée, laissant Kagome derrière elle.

― Ha ha ha…

Sango pouffa de rire. Tandis que Kagome se pressa de la rejoindre.

― Y'a rien de drôle !

― Pourtant c'est toi la première qui a ri.

― Mais heeeuuuu …

― Ha! Au fait, pour l'effort de conversation, je veux bien le faire. Mais faut d'abord que tu trouves un sujet "agréable".

Immédiatement Kagome réfléchit à un sujet, provoquant un soudain silence. Alors elle focalisa son regards devant elle pour ne point tomber à ce moment. Et là le sujet lui parut évident.

Ses yeux scannaient la présente personne devant elle. Malgré le grand boomerang qu'elle trimballait dans le dos, Kagome prit le temps de remarquer que la tenue de combat saisissait avec précaution les courbes de Sango. Carrément moulante comme tenue, mais c'était dans un souci de liberté de mouvement. Un sourire naquit.

― Parlons vêtements alors. Tu ne voudrais pas essayer une jupe ?

― Comment ? Non merci.

― Je suis sûre que tu serais très chibi avec.

Kagome sautillait auprès de la chasseresse, toute heureuse de son idée. Sango accéléra le pas dans l'espoir de faire abandonner l'idée.

― La prochaine fois que je reviendrais de mon monde, je te rapporterai des vêtements.

― Je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine.

― Bon alors que vais-je prendre ?

― Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

― Ho que oui.

Sango fit preuve d'une certaine contrariété à cette réponse. Mais ne freina pas sa cadence de marche. Kagome, légèrement en arrière, toujours joyeuse eut la bonne idée de lui sauter dessus.

― Ho mais !

Sango vacilla mais pas de chute. Kagome, malgré le hiraikotsu, Kagome arriva à l'enlacer au ventre mais elle glissa jusqu'aux hanches. Et là, chute. La cage qui roule sur le sol. Les demoiselles l'une sur l'autre.

― Kagome !  
― Faut bien que j'estime au mieux tes mensurations ! Un bon tour de taille pour un ventre plat. Hmm.

Dans une situation pareille Sango pouvait avec certes difficultés, se débarrasser de tout assaillant. Mais elle ne pouvait risquer de blesser Kagome. Cette dernière commençait à faire remonter ses mains sur le ventre de Sango.

― Maintenant la poitrine !

― Nooon ! Lâche moi !

Paniquée, Sango adopta la solution de la roulade. Déroutant la démarche ascendante de kagome qui ne lâcha pas prise.

— Aller ! Pour savoir exactement ce qu'il te faut.

— Nooon !

Ce fut le tour de Kagome d'impulser la roulade. Mais dans le but de se retrouver en face à face. Sango pris alors les devant, tenant loin d'elle les mains de Kagome qui était sur elle. Les choses se calmèrent.

C'est alors que l'Itako, certaine d'avoir perdu sa chance, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

— Oh !  
— Quoi ?

Kagome se leva, levant du même coup sa compagne de jeu qui ne lui avait toujours pas lâché les mains. Alors elle pointa d'un doigt vers sa découverte. Elle avait le visage éclatant à la seule vue de ce trésor d'un instant.

— Un rosier !

Sango lâcha ses prises avec regrets. Elle commençait à en apprécier la douceur. Kagome couru vers sa plaisante destinée, un rosier sauvage. La chasseresse enleva la poussière de sa tenue, avant de la rejoindre.

— J'n'aurais jamais espéré en trouver.

— Elles ne sont pas si rares que ça. Mais dures à dénicher, on dira.

Kagome se faisait une cure de parfum à chaque fleur qu'elle portait à son nez. Elle jouait les abeilles ce qui lui vaut un grand sourire de Sango.

— Tu as vu ?

— Je suis pas encore aveugle. Mais oui, j'ai vu que c'était une belle fleur.

— Des pétales rouges au bord blanc. C'est trop mimi.

— Surprenant, je dirai, mais le charme n'est pas négligeable. Tu connais le langage des fleurs ?

— Pas vraiment. Mais je préfère en faire une libre interprétation.

Elle se retourna pour lancer un regard heureux à Sango. Puis arracha avec délicatesse une des fleurs. La chasseresse regarda la vue qui lui était offerte. Les vêtements de Kagome étaient couverts de poussière. Elle commença à l'épousseter.

— Et quelle est ton interprétation ?

— Un amour passionné qui ne peut s'exprimer complètement à cause d'une innocence mal placée.

Sango et Kagome rirent ensemble.

— Et tu vas l'offrir à Inu Yasha ? Ça m'étonnerai qu'il soit sensible à un tel cadeau.

— Non, pas à lui.

Kagome se retourna, un visage radieux et tendit la rose.

—À toi.

Fin.


End file.
